La cucaracha del almuerzo
by Euphiemie
Summary: Milo observa a la curiosa cucaracha que se esconde bajo el plato del almuerzo de Camus. El santo de acuario por su parte trata de entender los motivos que llevaron a Milo a acompañarlo ese día cualquiera a un almuerzo con pan tostado.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

 **La cucaracha del almuerzo**

Camus no sabía que había una cucaracha debajo del plato de su almuerzo. Milo lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón decidió no decir nada. Esperó hasta que Camus terminara de comer su pan tostado con mermelada para que éste llevara sus platos usados hasta el fregador, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Camus se quedó viéndolo fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Eh? – La pregunta hizo que Milo levantara su mirada del plato hacia los ojos de su amigo.

\- ¿No tenías algo que decirme? – El fastidio en la voz de Camus le hizo pensar que tal vez lo mejor era decirle de una vez el asunto de la cucaracha bajo el plato.

\- ¿Decirte sobre qué?

Camus suspiró cansado y prosiguió a empujar hacia adelante el plato que tenía enfrente para poder dejar caer sus brazos sobre la mesa y hundir su rostro en ellos.

\- En verdad quieres hacer esto difícil ¿no es así?

Milo ignoró el tono molesto de Camus. Estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo la cucaracha no había salido corriendo con el movimiento del plato, sino que había sido empujada hacia adelante junto con él. Pareciera que estaba consciente de que si salía de su escondite sería inmediatamente asesinada.

Camus por su parte levantó su rostro y clavó nuevamente sus ojos sobre los de Milo que seguían enfocados en su plato.

\- ¿Qué tanto estás vi…?

\- ¡Oh, claro! Ya recordé. Estaba aquí para contarte sobre el estúpido de Aiolia. – Se apresuró a decir Milo con la esperanza de prolongar aunque fuera un poco más la vida del pequeño insecto. Camus suspiró una vez más.

\- De acuerdo ¿qué querías decirme sobre Aiolia?

\- Pues que el muy imbécil se ha conseguido un escuderito. Muy pequeño, por cierto. No ha de tener más de ocho años, tiene la misma cara de bebé que Aiolia.

\- Mira quién lo dice.

Milo le lanzó a Camus una mirada acusadora para después voltear su rostro hacia la entrada de la cocina, tratando de disimular que su atención continuaba en la cucaracha.

\- En fin, el punto es que se lo trajo no sé de dónde y de pronto el muy idiota ya actúa como si se tratase de su hermanito menor. Hablo en serio, camino aquí me topé con el mocosito en las escaleras de Leo, el muy torpe traía tantos platos que no le dejaron ver que yo iba subiendo, así que haciendo honor a la 'inteligencia' que caracteriza a los de Leo, se estrelló contra mí. – Milo se había olvidado por unos instantes de la cucaracha mientras recordaba su anécdota de hacía unos minutos en el templo de Leo. La molestia que había sentido entonces comenzaba a regresarle, recordándole por qué había ido a quejarse con Camus en primer lugar.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Como era de esperarse, el muy cobarde empezó a disculparse sin siquiera mirar contra quién se había estrellado. Claro que cuando se dio cuenta su expresión fue oro, se puso incluso más pálido que tú. – Un ligero movimiento bajo el plato de Camus le recordó a Milo que la cucaracha seguía escondida bajo su fuerte y que no podría seguir encubriéndola por mucho tiempo. – Entonces la gata salió a ver qué había ocurrido…

\- Mientras tú seguramente insultabas al pobre niño.

\- Un "¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?" no puede considerarse un insulto. – Milo reconsideró sus palabras. - Bueno, quizás sólo lo último. El punto es que Aiolia se acercó cual mamá gallina a su escuderito para verificar que siguiera en una pieza, ignorándome por completo a mí, la verdadera víctima de la situación que yacía en el piso bajo un montón de cerámica rota.

\- Y entonces los insultos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Aiolia en vez de al niño. Aiolia se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva cuestionándote qué hacías en su templo en primer lugar…

\- Yo le pregunté qué hacía una pulga como esa en las doce casas…

\- Mencionando que posiblemente se le había pegado en su sucio pelambre y que deberías comprarle un jabón anti pulgas…

Milo soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la acertada afirmación de su amigo. Cualquiera diría que Camus había estado presente en ese momento para recrear tan apropiadamente la situación en su cabeza.

\- Claro que todo eso no hizo sino provocar que el mocoso temblara cada vez más, así que Aiolia tuvo que decirle que se metiera a la cocina.

\- Y una vez que lo hizo él y tú siguieron gritándose de cosas en la entrada del templo.

\- Touché.

Dando otro de sus profundos suspiros de fastidio, Camus se levantó por fin de su silla para dirigirse a la alacena. Milo aprovechó mientras Camus sacaba lo que fuera que estuviera buscando para darle oportunidad a la cucaracha de escapar, levantando el plato y dejándola totalmente a la intemperie.

\- ¿Sabes? – La voz de Camus hizo que Milo se quedara congelado por un instante, pero se alivió al darse cuenta de que el santo de acuario seguía hurgando en la alacena sin voltearlo a ver. - Por más interesante que haya sido tu pelea de hoy con el nuevo escudero de Aiolia estoy seguro que esa no es la razón principal que te trajo aquí.

Al comprender que Camus no tardaría en regresar a la mesa, Milo tomó la cuchara que segundos antes había usado para su café y comenzó a utilizarla para empujar a la cucaracha hacia la orilla de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué otra razón me traería aquí? – El santo de escorpio trataba de sonar relajado mientras empujaba al pequeño insecto hacia el vacío ¿Por qué demonios la criatura no salía corriendo? ¿Estaría muerta? Estaba seguro de haberle visto mover las antenas.

\- No lo sé. Algo mucho más importante que una de tus muchas rabietas contra Aiolia. Tienes que entregar un reporte de misión el día de mañana ¿no? Debe haber una razón por la que estás aquí y no en tu templo haciéndolo. – Camus comenzaba a impacientarse, en parte por la actitud de Milo y en parte también por no poder encontrar el frasco con la crema para café. Por su parte, Milo seguía tan concentrado en su labor de empujar a la cucaracha sin matarla que ni siquiera había escuchado lo último que le había dicho Camus. - ¿Y bien?

\- Sólo mueve tus pequeñas e inútiles patas pedazo de…

\- ¡Milo! – Camus se volteó inesperadamente descubriendo por fin qué era lo que había mantenido entretenido a Milo durante todo el almuerzo. - ¿Estás jugando con una cucaracha? – Le recriminó incrédulamente.

Milo se quedó callado por unos segundos viendo de la cucaracha a Camus continuamente.

\- En realidad trataba de ayudarla a escapar. – Se le quedó viendo fijamente unos segundos más a la cucaracha que permanecía inmóvil sobre la mesa. - ¿Pero sabes qué? Olvídalo. – Finalmente suspiró resignado.- Ni siquiera tenía intenciones de escapar, creía que no salía huyendo por ser precavida, pero al final sólo era que estaba paralizada del miedo. – Fastidiado, le dio una vuelta a la cuchara y aplastó al insecto bajo ella.

\- Ni creas que voy a dejar que me devuelvas esa cuchara.

\- Ni creas que yo voy a llevármela a mi templo. – Milo miró hacia el bote de basura en la esquina de la cocina y lanzó el cubierto de metal, asestando. – En fin, se acabó la diversión. – Milo se levantó de la silla desperezándose para luego dirigirse a la salida del templo.

\- ¡Espera! - Camus le llamó haciéndolo detenerse. - ¿Te vas ya?

\- ¿No lo dijiste tú mismo? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Camus seguía sin creer que todo el almuerzo fuera sólo un preámbulo para contarle de su insignificante riña con Aiolia ¡Incluso el asunto de la cucaracha había resultado ser mucho más interesante!

\- ¿Seguro que no tenías nada más que decirme? – Le dijo en un último intento de sacarle algo.

Milo se quedó pensativo mirando al suelo por unos segundos hasta que por fin levantó su mirada hacia la de Camus, otorgándole de pronto una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! Hay una plaga de cucarachas en las doce casas. Si quieres insecticida ve con Death Mask. Ya utilizó tanto que hizo que toda la plaga de abajo se fuera huyendo hacia arriba. Si yo fuera tú lavaría los platos tres veces al día. – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo para después darse la vuelta y salir del templo.

Camus se quedó estupefacto en su lugar, pensando en que tendría que revisar cada rincón de su habitación antes de acostarse a dormir esa noche.

En realidad pienso que esta historia surgió más bien por el simple morbo de probarme a mí misma qué tanto puede diferenciar la palabra "cuchara" de "cucaracha". Aparte de eso no hay mucho qué decir de esta historia además de que es mi primer fanfic publicado (y completo) de Saint Seiya. Ojalá esto me dé ánimos para escribir más seguido sobre esta serie que tanto me gusta.

¡Se agradecen mucho los comentarios!


End file.
